A sticky situation
by chibi fighter
Summary: A four year old Tails finds a packet of gum. Uh-oh this isn't going to turn out good...


A/n: Hey guys I ain't feeling well so why not torture my personal favorite character from the sonic franchise? This story was inspired by sonictailsbros story called "Brotherly bonds" so go check that out. In this Tails is only 4 so he's too young to fight Eggman meaning Sonic since he's 7 years older would be 11 respectively. I own nothing! 

A Sticky Situation

Tails let out a bored sigh as he layed on the couch. Sonic had been gone for hours grocery shopping. Knowing his luck Eggman probably decided to attack. When would that dumb oaf ever learn?

"I'm so bored! There's got to be something I can do," Tail said as he slid off the couch and ventured around the house trying to find something to ease his boredom.

"Maybe the Tornado needs fixing!" Tails exclaimed his excitement peaking. He loved working on machines. Whether he was repairing them or upgrading them even at the young age of 4 he loved to work on them.

Tails opened the door to his workshop and looked at the Tornado. It seemed to be fine and he couldn't think of other ways he could upgrade it for the time being.

"Darn!" Tails said with a pout, "I wish Sonic would come home already."

The fox felt his stomach growl.

"I hope there's at least something in the kitchen I can eat I'm starving," The four year old said walking to the kitchen.

When he got there he used his tails and flew up so he could reach the cabinet and opened it only to see 4 cans of food left.

"No wonder Sonic had to go shopping," The child said grabbing a can of carrots those being the only kind of vegetable he would eat and shut the cabinet door.

Tails looked as the can he was holding and tilted his head.

"How do I open this again…Oh yeah I need a can opener! But where is it?"

The fox looked around the room as his stomach growled once again.

"Come on Tails think! If I were Sonic where would I put a can opener?"

"I got it! He must have put it in the top drawer!"

Tails ran over to the drawers. Since he was too short to reach the top one he used his twin Tails to propel himself into the air so he was able to reach it and opened it. When he did he saw something in a bright pink package that caught his eye.

"Huh? What's this?" He asked out loud pulling it out and landing on the ground.

"What's bubblegum?" Tails asked after reading the label.

The fox out of curiosity opened the package and pulled out a stick out bubblegum.

What was he supposed to do with this?

Tails sniffed it and that's when it clicked.

'Oh you're supposed to eat it. Well alright then.'

Tail's inserted the Gum in his mouth. It tasted like mint candy which was his favorite type of candy.

'This stuff tastes good! What's it called again? Oh right bubble gum.'

Tails looked at the package again and saw some writing at the bottom that read.

 **Blow bigger bubbles than ever with zap gum!**

"Bubble's? What's it-"

Tails suddenly stopped when he accidently blew a medium sized bubble with his gum and popped it.

"Cool!" Tails exclaimed he tried doing the same thing he just did again creating a slightly bigger bubble.

"This is awesome! I should blow a really big bubble, I'd love to see Sonics' reaction!"

Tails after trying for 5 minutes was able to blow a bubble half his size.

'This is awesome Sonic will be so-'

POP!

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Sonic could not express how relieved he felt when he saw his house. What started out with him just getting groceries turned into a battle with Eggman and the blue hedgehog was exhausted.

'At least now I can relax,' the hedgehog thought opening the door.

POP!

'Oh no! What now?'

"Tails?" Sonic called out.

"Sonic help!" He heard the fox respond.

Aw geez what did the little fox get himself into this time?

Sonic walked into the kitchen and fell on the floor laughing.

Tails was covered in head to toe in gum. His Tails were stuck together and he couldn't even move his legs because they were stuck to the floor and his arm was stuck to his face.

"Not funny!" Tails exclaimed his cheeks turning red.

"I'm sorry it's just…Pink suits you dude!" Sonic said looking at the mess trying not to start laughing again.

"Very funny. Just please help me out of this mess."

"Alright alright," Sonic said grabbing the fox's arm that was stuck to his face.

"Alright this going to hurt so on the count of three I'm going to pull alright?"

Tails nodded his head.

"One….two…three!"

"OUCH!"

A/n: Me being someone who's had long hair her whole life I know how painful it is when gum gets caught in your hair. It feels like your ripping your hair our which when you're trying to get it out ends up happening a lot of the time. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed. Bye!


End file.
